Chica Mala
by NinaParadise1
Summary: En este fic Sakura es una chica fuerte, de carácter, fría, calculadora, feminista, rebelde, que usa el sexo masculino a su antojo, siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero también abran esos problemas de adolescentes, los gustos de carreras, una banda, nuevo colegio. (Sasusaku-NaruHina-SaiInoGaa,etc,etc y otras parejas mas. intentare poner a todas las parejas :D Amistad- Humor - Drama
1. Chapter 1

21 de Marzo, exiliada de New York, gracias mamita, gracias por comprarme un boleto de camino al infierno. Digo la aburrida ciudad de Konoha, pueblo pequeño donde todo el mundo sabe quién eres, oh seguro estoy muy emocionada, esta será una vida de tortura china para mi, de todos modos ¿a quién le importa?...A nadie. Aunque tal vez Konoha es el lugar perfecto para mí. Solo tengo que ir al muelle y saltar. Fin del caso. Adiós mundo, adiós NY. Mi madre podría pasar todo el año intentando no enamorarse de algún idiota. Mi padre sip, si es que se le puede llamar así, realmente se le puede llamar así a alguien que te abandona, para convertirse en el más grande Senador de NY, y caramba te manda al lugar más lejos del mundo para poder lograrlo, en fin. _(Igualito recuerda por que nos mando tan lejos, fuiste tú la culpable – Saku: Seee, dirás nosotras, da igual, al menos le dejamos un gran regalito de despedida)_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Hey chicos que hay, ¿qué harán esta noche?- pregunto una pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_No enana, esta vez no, mira si nos cacha de nuevo la gente de tu papa nos tacha de terrorista y pues…mejor no- Dijo un rubio de coleta_

_Dei, no quieres manejar mi deportivo?-_

_Hey enana no lo manipules, Deidara no la escuches te esta manipulando- dijo un pelirojo-_

_Tu silencio Sasori, Deiii tiene asientos de cuero, pelo volando con el viento, musiquita, de hecho tengo un playlist hecho a tu gusto-_

_No es cierto Dei, te está manipulando- dijo el pelirojo rogándole por que no aceptara_

_No importa, dame las llaves, soy muy débil- dijo el rubio_

_Chicos abra mucho alcohol, a ver como les puedo decir… va a ser una salida inflamable-_

_Dicho esto bajaron del depa y se montaron en el carro, luego de unos 20 minutos se estacionaron frente a un edificio._

_Bueno chicos yo ya cumpli mi parte del trato ahora ustedes cumplan la suya ayúdenme- se bajo del auto fue a la parte trasera_

_¿Ayudar a que?- dijo Sasori siguiendola_

_Ya verán- dijo abriendo la maleta-_

_¿Y el alcohol?-_

_Yo si cumplo mis promesas Saso- dijo entregándole un vidon (o embase como quieran llamarlo)-_

_¿Qué es esto sakura?- dijo Sasori asustado-_

_Vamos a contribuir con la campaña de mi padre-_

_Puajj, esto no es alcohol-_

_Hay dei sorpresa tambien, tomen peguen esto por todo el auto-_

_Pero si los pongo asi, ya no vas a poder-_

_Tu ponlos y ya- dicho estoy y ya pegados los cartelitos destapo el bidón y hecho el liquido por todo el descapotable-_

_Oye sakura q-que haces, eso puede dañar la pintura y los asientos, y en que nos vamos a devolver- hizo caso omiso y tomo un megáfono-_

_Senador Haruno, su hija le tiene un regalo de campaña, ¿quiere ver?- cuando vio que su padre se acerco a la ventana, prendió fuego al auto y este exploto, su padre tenía una cara de desaprobación pero sakura seguía con su sonrisa triunfante. Pronto llegaron los bomberos y los policías llevando a sakura y a sus amigos._

_(Kizashi Haruno tiene un semblante serio, tiene el pelo corto y rubio, ojos azul claro.)_

_Caminaba bastante rendida, una pelirosa recién salida tras las rejas, y se acercaba a un auto negro, donde el chofer le tenía la puerta abierta, apenas se sentó su padre comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio, moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación._

_Hasta cuando, hasta cuando, voy a tener que solucionar tus problemas ¿eh?-_

_No se – dijo mirando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a su padre-_

_Hasta cuando, ¿Cuándo será que vas a crecer y vas a madurar Sakura, tu sabes el tipo de responsabilidades que yo tengo, el cargo que yo ocupo?, ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?, parece que se te olvidara a veces, no puedo andar rescatándote de cada vez que hagas una embarrada, tengo muchas responsabilidades, tengo mucho que hacer como para andar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- ya habían llegado a la casa y se encontraban en la cocina-_

_Te dio mucha pena que me metieran a la cárcel, y por eso me sacaste tan rápido papito- (nótese el sarcasmo en esta última palabra)-_

_Já de muy buena gana te hubiera dejado ahí toda la noche-_

_¿A si y que se lo impidió?-_

_Pues mi paternidad Sakura-_

_Mmm….Que como a veces se te olvida-_

_No digas eso que tu sabes que no es cierto, ahora lo que quiero es que estés a mi lado, esta noche lanzo mi campaña como gobernador y te necesito a mi lado, okey?-_

_Mmm… yo tambien te necesite muchas veces a mi lado, pero… ¿sabes que? No estabas, desapareciste, y yo preguntaba como una idiota, ¿donde está papa? No sé, ¿a donde fue? Desapareció-_

_Se me olvida con quien estoy hablando, si yo encarcelo a un asesino de serial, tu irías a impedir que lo encarcelen, necesito que sientes cabeza, por que cuando yo sea Gobernador, adivina quién va a hacer la primera dama…¡PUES TU !, así que aterriza de una vez, y ya eh hablado de esto con tu madre, y te tengo una noticia, se mudan a la ciudad que se llama Konoha, tu madre consiguió un buen empleo por esos lados, te conseguí ingreso en el mejor colegio de ese lugar es el mas prestigioso, conocerás otra gente, a ver si así maduras y cambias tu forma infantil de ser, de otro modo le pediré a tu madre la custodia completa, y te mandare a un internado militar con tus abuelos, además vivimos en ese lugar en el pasado, recuerdo que tenias un pequeño amiguito, como sabes, igualito te lo encuentras por alii._

_Después de decir esto su padre se retiro del lugar dejándola muy sorprendida, jamás pensó que llegaría a tal extremidad, odiaba tan solo el hecho de pensar que debería dejar su lugar y sus pocos amigos, okey era una chica muy indomable, pero mandarla a otra ciudad, era para tanto el "pequeño" incendio del auto. Está bien si había cambiado, desde la separación de sus padres había dejado de ser la nena dulce de mama y papa, después de esto hubo algo en ella que se quebró, entonces no volvió a ser la misma, era sacarcastica, fría, calculadora, feminista, siempre se salía con la suya, aun que la castigaran y la dejaran bajo 4 llaves y con guardias, se las ingeniaba para darse a la fuga e irse de fiesta con sus amigos o irse a tocar algo de música algún lugar. Y es que sus padres la habían descuidado un poco, puesto que se puso algo indomable y bastante rebelde, y desde luego aprendió a cuidarse por si misma._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Es así que la bella pelirosa se dirigía en el auto se su madre al nuevo colegio, ya llevaban 3 dias en el lugar y la verdad no estaba tan mal, su madre en el camino le explicaba que colectivos o micros tomar y como llegar a casa si quería ir se caminando, etc, iba mirando las calles, el lugar se veía bastante lindo y agradable y la gente veía muy feliz, cuando llegaron frente a un edificio, la madre freno y la miro.

Hija esta es tu nuevo colegio, es muy prestigioso, y la verdad se ve muy bonito, además tiene una pileta. Mira tu sala es la 2 – A, ve con cuidado, cualquier cosa me llamas, y por favor sakura, no incendies nada, ni golpees a nadie por favor.- su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y sakura bajo del auto despidiéndose con una fingida sonrisa. Se adentro al colegio, en busca del salón, y nada mas girar un pasillo choco con alguien.


	2. Reencuentros

**Hiyoki: muchas gracias yo tbn amo a dei 3 – UzumakiHinata-ttebayo: sepes acertaste lo saque de niñas mal y ahora que me fijo olvide poner que el primer cap, estaba basado en el 1 cap de esa serie **** saludines y gracias por comentar y me alegro que les haya gustado MuackMuack.**

_-Hija esta es tu nuevo colegio, es muy prestigioso, y la verdad se ve muy bonito, además tiene una pileta. Mira tú sala es la 2 – A, ve con cuidado, cualquier cosa me llamas, y por favor sakura, no incendies nada, ni golpees a nadie por favor.- su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y sakura bajo del auto despidiéndose con una fingida sonrisa. Se adentro al colegio, los jóvenes que estaban en el camino la observaban con curiosidad, algunos con cara de pervertido, envidia, etc, solo estaba concentrada en buscar del salón, y nada mas girar un pasillo choco con alguien. _

-El joven se quedo sobre ella, y la miraba como si la conociera.

-Hmp piensas quedarte encima mío todo el día, o que?, te piensas mover, pedazo de infradotado, o a que esperas una invitación – el joven se quito y nerviosamente se rascaba la nuca

-Lo lo lamento, no fue con inten….Espérate, yo te conozco de alguna parte

-Hmp, Si si lo que sea, ahora me dejas en paz o que?- En eso suena el timbre de entrada a clases

-O-oye (_Mmm…ese cabello, esos ojos, pero la actitud no calza, no puede ser ella pero no se pierde nada en preguntar_) Tu eres Sakura-Chan? –

-¿Eh?- miro extrañado (_Innersaku: no se pero como que me recuerda aa..-Saku: pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel morena, extrañas marcas de gato, ese estúpido gesto de rascarse la cabezota que tiene…inconfundible)_ Esteee…..¿?-

-Hey, ¿ya no me recuerdas? Solíamos hacer pasteles de barro juntos, cuando éramos niños, emmm, te Salí persiguiendo una vez y te caíste a un charco de lodo con tu vestido nuevo y casi me matas, termine colgado de cabeza a un árbol ¬¬ -

-¡Hmp, ya va! Que si me acuerdo, solo estaba haciéndote sufrir un poquitín, ¿Cómo vas? Pensé que ella te diría que vendría- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-¿Cómo que como estas?, ni un abracito a tu viejo amigo que endulzo tu infancia, ¿Qué haces por estos lados, creí que no volverías, estas en esta escuela, vas a quedarte mucho tiempo, de ser asa podríamos hacer algo juntos como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Ya si tu endulzaste mi infancia, te creo, no que va no mas estoy perdida….Claro que vendré aquí si no para que estaría en este espantoso lugar de niñatos ricachones, lo que si tu no cambias, sigues igualito de preguntón-

-Tu si que has cambiado, mírate, hasta te creci….te creció el cabello, y tu comportamiento no es el mismo, ¿que ah pasado?¿te parece si después de clases vamos a tomar algo, para conversar?-

-Mira la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo, pero si me ayudas a encontrar este sitio, Aula 2 – A, quizás entre a pensármelo- sonrió triunfante

-Ahhh, pero Sakura-chan esa es mi aula, que bien además estaremos en clases juntos- sonrió muy feliz

-Dios mío Kamisama porque me castigas así- dijo sonriendo y fingiendo cara de frustración-

-Que mala eres a propósito estas preciosa, a que los tenias a todos colados donde vivías-

-Durante el camino al aula se pusieron a conversar de trivialidades, y ese tipo de cosas, y de cómo estaban los padres de Naruto, ya que nuestra queridísima peli rosa no tenía ganas de hablar de sus temas personales, al menos no por ahora, ya le contaría a Naruto en otra ocasión lo que había sucedido. Cuando ya llegaron al aula se dieron cuenta que hace un rato el timbre había sonado y es que estaban atrasados, tocaron la puerta y apareció un hombre alto con una máscara en la cara, y el cabello plateado.

Y yo que pensaba que no vendrías Naruto, pasa, ¿Quién es esta jovencita?-

Ella es nueva Kakashi-sensei, se llama Sakura, como vera por eso es que llegue tarde-

Bien puedes pasar, Señorita preséntese delante de la clase- dicho esto Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos- Queridísimos alumnos, tendremos una nueva estudiante, sean amables con ella, pasa por favor, y preséntate, cuáles son tus gustos y disgustos, sueños a futuro- Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada

Muchos la miraban como bobos, con lujuria, envidia, curiosidad, entre otras cosas, frente a ellos apareció Sakura, la chica de tés blanca, extraño cabello rosa chicle largo hasta la cintura, cortado en capas la capa más corta llegaba a la altura del broche del brasier, tenía todas las puntas teñidas de color negro, traía una pollera, sin mangas tipo musculosa, pero suelta, de color amarillo, tenía escrito la palabra "security", un pantalón pitillo, con bolsillos a los costados negro que hacían que su parte trasera se viera levantada y firme, una campera de cuero negra, unos bototos blancos con negro, los ojos maquillados con delineador negro cosa que asía resaltar sus bellos ojos jade. _(os dejare una imagen para que veáis la ropa: __ . __ )_

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años, mis gustos no se me antoja contárselos, mis disgustos, pues, mmm….odio a los tipos machistas y tengo problemas con la realeza, mis sueños..mmm…a ver…nops no os los quiero contar- en eso apareció un tic en el ojo visible del profesor

-Cuanta dulzura señorita Haruno, ¿alguien quiere preguntar algo?- la chica le dedico una mirada acecina al sensei y suspiro bastante molesta y rogaba internamente porque ninguno de estos tipejos levantara la mano, pero esa esperanza se fue-

-¿De dónde vienes?- una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta fue quien hablo.-

-New York- Contesto fríamente

-¿Y por que te has mudado aquí?- esta vez fue una chica de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño amarrado en dos rodetes la que hablo-

-Porque me han echado de mi antiguo cole, además mi madre consiguió un trabajo por acá- (_Que cotillas que son estas)-_

-¿Y te han echado por p*ta no es así?- esta vez fue una chica pelirroja de anteojos la que hablo, su tono tenía mucha envidia y celos, la peli rosa la miro con odio y le dijo.

-Mmm…Aquí la única p*ta sois tú, eres la única que veo que se viste como ramera barata, y nop no me han echado por p*ta, me han echado por pegarle a tipas como tú, otras por pegarle a un profesor, por ser insolente, por incendiar un auto, entre otras cosas- ambas se miraban con odio-

-Te crees la gran cosa pelos de chicle- la insulto parándose de su silla y dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa-

-La que se cree la gran cosa eres tu cabeza de zanahoria- la miro desafiante, se miraban con bastante odio, todo el salón estaba estático, y las miraban con algo de terror, pero cierto azabache la miraba con muchísimo interés, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el profesor-

-Okey, suficiente Karin siéntate, Señorita Haruno, siéntese al lado de Temari- la peli rosa se fijo donde la chica le levantaba la mano en forma de saludo, en el trayecto de la clase, habían varios chicos que tenían la mirada clavada en la peli rosa. La clase era de historia, transcurrió sin más percances, la peli rosa a veces prestaba atención, en otras parecía distraída, mientras que no se percataba que su compañera de lugar la miraba sonrientemente. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo y eso a Sakura la colocaba de muy buen humor, les daban 1 hora para almorzar, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y cuando ya estaba lista para pararse, la rubia que se sienta al lado le hablo.

-Hey Frentona que no le vais a dar un abrazo a tu amiga de la infancia?- dijo la rubia

-Como no, que les dan de comer aquí? Naruto me dijo algo un poco ególatra antes, me alegra al menos que estéis en este insti- Terminado de decir esto se abrazaron y se sonrieron- Saku, será mejor que vallamos a por algo de almorzar y en eso te presentare a unas chicas-

-Vale, me parece bien-

Se dirigieron a la cafetería del instituto, en busca de algo para comer, cuando llegaron a la cafetería, se encontraron con la pelirroja y su sequito de amigas, se acercaron a Sakura.

-Mira piba no te hagas la viva conmigo, ¿bien?, solo te diré dos cosas, no te cruces en mi camino, y no por ser ultima, esta es la más importante, no te acerques a Sasuke- kun si no quieres sufrir un infierno, ¿me escuchas?- la tomo por el cuello de la camisa y Sakura ni se inmuto, se deshizo del agarre y la miro-

-Si si lo que vos digas cuatro ojos- siguió caminando junto a su amiga, sin prestarle atención- ¿y esa quien caraj*s es Tema?, y quien mierd* es ese tal Sasuji, Sasiki, como sea que era-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Si eso mismo-

-Jijiji, esa es la realeza del insti, se cree la reina, aun que realmente es una loca, la mayoría de las chicas le tienen miedo, pero nosotras no, además esta obsesionada con Sasuke, que desde luego es un tío que esta para re chuparse los dedos, lo que me da pena es que no se da cuenta que solo la tiene para el sexo y nada más, por cierto el estaba en la sala, es el moreno de cabello negro y ojos oscuros- mientras Temari le explicaba, tomaban su almuerzo y se dirigían a una mesa llena de chicas.

-Hmp ¿Es enserio?, ni si quiera me eh fijado en la gente que había en nuestro salón, ya sabes que tengo problemas de memoria a corto plazo—

-Lo sé no lo olvido, ven Saku quiero presentarte a mis amigas—La peli rosa y la rubia se sentaron- Chicas os presento a mi amiga Sakura Haruno-

-Hola- dijeron todas al unísono-

-Bien Sakura esta de acá es Hinata Hyuga, Ten Ten Ama e Ino Yamanaka- Sakura las saludo, paso un rato y Sakura se sentía muy cómoda con las chicas, no era muy buena asiendo amigas, pero sabiendo que serian amigas de Temari, se dijo por que no, bueno conversaban de trivialidades y obvio les preguntaron cómo se conocían tanto, bueno se conocían desde pequeñas en ese tiempo en que Sakura vivía por estos lados, ella, Temari y Naruto eran muy buenos amigos y solían jugar juntos, hasta que la peli rosa se mudo sin decir nada a nadie, y con la única que mantuvo contacto fue con su amiga Temari, se escribían correos contándose sus cosas, Temari es una de las pocas personas que sabe lo que realmente paso con la vida de Sakura.

-Hey amiguita no querías saber quién es Sasuke, es ese de allí, el que esta….

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, en el prox cap saldrá la descripción de Sasuke :D - ¿Qué les pareció? Lo odian? Lo detestan? Lo aman? Bueno espero sus reviews . XOXO**


End file.
